Mafioso
by Fenix-Rivaille
Summary: Los personajes de vampire Knigth no me pertenecen. todos los créditos a su respectivo mangaka Es una historia YAOI SLASH CHICOXCHICO
1. 1- Inicio hostil

Por tercera ocasión el delicado niño de cabello plateado y ojos amatista era obligado a ponerse de pie con su carita bañada en sangre que manaba de su cabeza, nariz y boquita.

—*Levantate ahora*– ordenó su padre con voz de alfa

Zero a pesar del dolor obedeció. Odiaba eso, lo odiaba. Odiaba al maldito omega que vivía dentro de él.

Odiaba su maldita sumisión.

Conocía omegas bonitas, incluso chicos como él soñadores que deseaban encontrar a su alfa.

Pero a Zero su padre se había encargado de romperlo desde el momento en que llegó al mundo.

—Eres una basura, un estorbo no vales nada...– esas eran las palabras de Reíji Kyriuu para su hijo.

Zero aprendió a no llorar por que no servía de nada, nadie ayudaría a un omega defectuoso como él.

Las lágrimas solo acarreaban más golpes creció siendo humillado por ser lo que era.

No importaba lo inteligente que decían sus profesores que era. No importaba lo mucho que alagaran su belleza... Las golpizas continuaron.

Tampoco importaba lo superior que era a su hermano gemelo aun cuando él sí era alfa.

—Zero,– murmuró Ichiru al entrar a la pequeña habitación de su hermano y verlo tirado en el suelo después de una paliza especializarte brutal de parte de Reíji

—¡Oh Dios! Mira como te dejo– susurro Ichiru.

—Ichiru, vete de aquí o me matara...– trato de empujar a su hermano para que se fuera.

—Tranquilo, Zero ya se fue, un cliente lo necesita en París por 3 días.

Zero suspiro, tenía 3 días para reponer fuerzas, le sonrió a su hermano, Ichiru lo ayudó a subir a su derruida cama y le curo los golpes lo mejor que pudo.

Su madre era completamente indiferente a la suerte de Zero, así que para el niño Midory era como un mueble más de la casa.

Cuando Zero cumplió 10 años algo cambio, su padre había regresado a casa con un tipo ebrio de aspecto dudoso y al ver a Zero quiso abusar de él.

Zero sabía que nadie le ayudaría y también entendía que si permitía aquello, su vida sería mil veces peor de lo que ya era.

Ese día, Zero se separó de su omega, ese día nació la verdadera forma de un demonio.

Ese día Zero Kiryuu dejo de ser sumiso y se convirtió en su propio dueño, en su propio alfa y en su propia salvación.

Ese hombre de nombre Mills Brooks fue la primera de muchas muertes que tuvo que cargar en su conciencia.

Reíji vio con asombro como el inútil omega que odiaba se convirtió en su orgullo y sucesor.

Dejo de ser un omega y ocultaron cada prueba, los cambiaron de colegio e hicieron creer a todos que Zero era alfa.

Ichiru fue su coartada, ante todos eran fríos y distantes, los alfas más populares cortejaban a los hermanos Kiryuu, pues la reproducción alfa-alfa daba como resultado un alfa superior, un Sangre Pura.

Reíji entrenaba a sus hijos, él era un especialista en obtener información bajo tortura.

Zero e Ichiru fueron con su padre la primera vez cuando tenían 12 años, Ichiru vomitó y su gemelo lo veía todo con indiferencia.

—Mátalo, Ichiru– ordenó Reíji saliendo de la habitación después de torturar a un hombre, este ya casi estaba muerto.

Ichiru lloraba, no quería hacerlo sus manos temblaban.

—No puedo...– lloró más fuerte cayendo de rodillas.

Zero se puso de cuclillas y miró a su hermano, le quito el cuchillo que sujetaba tembloroso.

—Cierra fuerte tus ojos y no los abras.– ordenó Zero

El gemelo mayor se acerco al hombre tomo su cabello y expuso su cuello cortándolo de un tajo.

Zero se limpio puso el cuchillo en manos de su hermano, lo ensucio de sangre para que pareciera que Ichiru lo había hecho y salieron.

Reíji vio con satisfacción que su hijo cumplió y los llevo a casa.

Las cosas no mejoraron para Zero hasta que Reíji noto que la voz de alfa ya no afectaba a su hijo.

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?– estaba asombrado

—Por que encontré a mi alfa– dijo dándole un golpe a su padre.

—¿Qué?– miró con asco a su hijo.

—Así es, padre– escupió con asco lo último Zero —YO, Reíji, yo soy mi propio alfa, yo soy el dueño de mi omega.

Reíji sonrió satisfecho, había ganado la mejor batalla y la última de su vida pues su hijo término por matarlo sin tener remordimientos.

Zero al tomar la vida de su padre no sintió nada, con 15 años era digno sucesor de su padre en el trabajo.

Ichiru pudo ir a la Universidad, estudiar medicina mientras Zero se ocupó del negocio familiar.

Varias familias mafiosas lo querían como su numerale pero se negó, trabajaba para el que pagara su precio.

Siempre rápido, siempre letal, siempre preciso.

Los capos le ofrecían a sus hermosas hijas omega para poder tenerlo en la familia.

Ichiru siempre lo acompañaba pues Zero no poseía olor de alfa y al ser gemelos todos suponían que su olor era igual por eso no se distinguían.

Ichiru tenía prohibido separarse de Zero, también tenía prohibido por su hermano caer en garras de alguna omega de la mafia.

Zero deseaba separar a Ichiru lo más posible de ese mundo, deseaba que encontrará a una linda y tranquila omega que le diera una familia, lo que él jamás podría tener.

Ese día habían ido a una fiesta ya que los capos solían disfrazar de fiesta sus movimientos y asesinatos.

—¡Querido, Zero!– un tipo robusto y con apariencia de cerdo, apestando a alfa y una asquerosa colonia batata, puso sus manos en los hombros de Zero besándole ambas mejillas.

Rubeus Serkova un nuevo capo que había usurpado el territorio de una de las familias que Zero había asesinado.

—Rubeus– saludo fríamente.

—Temo que no tengo buenas noticias para ti, hijo.

Zero no podía evitar que se le retorciera el estómago cada vez que lo llamaba así.

Pero mantuvo su semblante frío.

—Es sobre la deuda– dijo Zero pues si trabajaba para ese hombre, no es por gusto, si no por que su estúpido padre, antes de ser eliminado dejo una deuda por lo más exorbitante.

Deuda que por desgracia poseía ese hombre.

—Si.

—Dime que ha pasado.

—Veras, tuve una pequeña emergencia y tuve que traspasar tu deuda a un amigo...

Zero lo miro con ojos asesinos.

Aquello era un escándalo, entre las familias se acostumbraba a pasar ese tipo de cosas. Incluso "productos" es decir omegas bonitos para ser prostituidos hasta que mueran o salden la deuda.

Pero jamás había ocurrido con el traspaso de un servicio como el queél daba.

—Deberías estar agradecido y no mirarme así.– se cruzó de brazos. —A partir de ahora, jugaras para las ligas mayores.

Zero maldijo por lo bajo, estaba a punto de conseguir todo el dinero de la deuda, unos cuantos millones más y sería libre.

Pero ahora tendría que replantear los términos de pago.

Lo que más le molestaba tener que tratar con un nuevo contratador. Eso sería muy estresante.

—¿Y quien es?

—Kuran Kaname el Capo de capos

Zero lo miro, ese hombre era el capo mayor, había asesinado a todos los jefes de las familias más poderosas y ahorra todo estaba bajo su control.

Se sobo el puente de la nariz. Estaba jodido.

Había trabajado dos veces para él indirectamente, nunca lo había visto en persona.

Pero lo conocía en fotos, era un tipo pagado de si mismo, salía con muchas y muy hermosas omegas, aunque estaba comprometido con una tipa rica.

—— ~• •~ ——

 _ **Ni siquiera se que decir o si debo hacer alguna aclaración; sólo espero que les guste mi historia.**_ _ **Es una historia omegaverse por que yo amo este tipo de fanfics es un KanamexZero en un universo alterno.**_


	2. 2- Lo tengo todo y no poseo nada

Kuran Kaname se puso de pie, junto a él dormía su preciosa omega, una hermosa castaña de ojos café tan suave y gentil siempre dispuesta a complacer sus instintos y deseos más bajos y salvajes.

Se puso el pantalón de su pijama y salió al balcón. Tenía el mundo a sus pies y no se sentía completo.

Tenía una omega que era deseada por sus enemigos, lo envidiaban por la sutil belleza de Yuuki Cross y ella no pedía nada más que dinero para complacer sus gustos y dinero era lo que él tenía de sobra.

Se puso su bata y fue a su oficina en el piso inferior de su mansión.

Si era tan feliz y estable con Yuuki, ¿Por qué demonios no podía anudar en ella?

Tomo una copa de coñac y reviso algunos documentos, tenía ingresos muy sustanciosos los casinos las apuestas, armas, drogas, la trata de omegas incluso, todo le redituaba muy bien y su poder se expandía.

Pero aún así en su pecho tenía un hueco enorme imposible de llenar.

No creía en el amor ni en el destino, no creía en esas estupideces. Porque sus padres no se amaron nunca. Haruka y Juury eran 2 alfas que hicieron funcionar un matrimonio concretado. Incluso habían mandado asesinar a sus destinados para que no interfirieran en sus planes.

Habían movido los hilos para colocarse como una fuerte familia de la mafia.

Aún ahora, poseían cierto poder a pesar de ser Kaname quien manejaba y decidía en los negocios.

Haruka y Juury celebraron su compromiso con Yuuki, deseaban nietos y que Kaname tardará en dar un heredero no era bien visto.

La familia necesitaba un sucesor, por que si no había uno habría guerras internas para nombrar uno mientras el líder tenía un heredero.

Kaname claro al ser un alfa Sangre Pura le importaba un comino lo que dijeran.

Pero 3 intentos de homicidio a él y uno a Yuuki del que la chica ni siquiera se había enterado gracias a la beta que había designado como su guardiana.

Kaname se frotó el rostro y miró a la nada aún así no podía anudar en Yuuki y no es como si no lo hubiera intentado pero su lobo se retorcía de asco al tener que follarce a esa omega que según él NO era su omega.

Fue a dormir, Yuuki olía a canela y flores, no era desagradable pero después de un rato le provocaba dolor de cabeza, por eso dormían en habitaciones separadas.

Quizás no existía un omega que tuviera un olor completamente agradable para él.

—Kaname, los hermanos Kiryuu están aquí.– dijo Takuma, un alfa que era su mejor amigo desde niños.

—¿Y esos son?– dijo Kaname sin despegar su mirada de los documentos que leía.

—La deuda que nos traspaso Serkov, ¿recuerdas?– dijo Takuma.

—Oh si, el torturatore. Me dijiste que ya habíamos solicitado 2 veces de sus servicios ¿no es así?

—Así es. Es muy eficiente, por eso nos conviene tenerlo en nuestras filas.

—¿Por qué aún no es uno de nuestros numerales?– dijo Kaname aún concentrado en los documentos.

—Trabaja para cualquiera que pague el precio. No quiere pertenecer a ninguna familia.– explico Takuma.

—Pero ahora nos pertenece, ¿no es así?

—Hasta que pague la deuda si.

—Si es que la paga– sonrió malicioso Kuran. —Que pasen. No quiero interrupciones.

—Como órdenes Kaname.

Un suave pero firme llamado a su puerta un autoritario "adelante" unos minutos que parecieron siglos.

Kaname en cuanto olió aquel aroma levantó su mirada, era perfecto, lilas blancas y lavanda, manzana verde y miel... Olía a bosque recién bañado por el rocío, a tierra húmeda y libertad. Su lobo despertó del letargo, su alfa gruñó por la intensidad del sentimiento que lo embargaba.

Se supone que iba a entrevistarse con 2 alfas y definitivamente uno de esos 2 no era alfa. Uno de ellos era SU omega.

Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que no podía identificar cuál era el omega.

Se cruzó de brazos, no importaba, que fueran iguales, no quería el olor de otro alfa en su omega.

¿Su omega? ¿y Yuuki? ¿Qué se suponía que haría ahora?

Él debía asesinar a su omega como sus padres.

¡No! ¡imposible! No lo podría lastimar su maldito lobo lo deseaba dolorosamente.

—Tomen asiento– dijo fríamente.

—Soy Ichiru, mi hermano Zero.– Ichiru le dio la mano pero Zero se quedó a distancia.

—¿Quién es el responsable de la deuda?– Kaname cruzó los dedos frente a su rostro.

—Yo– dijo Zero.

—Entonces este asunto nos concierne solo a ti y a mí ¿no crees?

Zero lo miró con desconfianza, frunció el ceño.

—Espérame con Yagari en la camioneta,– dijo a su hermano.

Una vez que Ichiru salió Kaname se acerco a Zero y enterró su nariz en la curvatura del cuello del pelíplata.

—Mío– gruñó su lobo

—Alejate– ordenó Zero.

—Quédate... quieto...– susurró Kaname.

Zero se quedó de piedra, ningún alfa podía olerlo, ninguna voz alfa le afectaba... él era un omega defectuoso...

¿Por qué estaba quieto mientras un jodido alfa lo olfateaba?

Kaname paso la lengua por el cuello delineándolo, todo en su omega era tan sensual.

Zero empezó a desprender más fuerte su aroma natural.

Kaname gruñó, no quería que nadie lo oliera, solo él tenía ese derecho.

Lo tomo de la muñeca y lo condujo al sillón sentándolo a horcajadas sobre el acariciando su espalda para calmar el miedo de su omega.

Zero respiro hondo, ¿cómo es que no había notado el olor de ese alfa? Era muy diferente a todos.

Pero quien podría culparlo en esa puta mansión todo apestaba a alfa.

Zero sintió el calor ameno del cuerpo de ese hombre, era como si hubiera llegado a su hogar después de un largo viaje.

Sus brazos eran protección... Sus brazos eran seguridad...

Pero nada dura... Zero no podía esperar nada bueno de eso. Se alejó del alfa que al igual que él noto aquel aroma que empezaba a llegar a la habitación.

Yuuki Cross entró sonrojada y con la frente perlada de sudor.

Zero contuvo los deseos de vomitar ante aquel asqueroso olor del celo de la omega.

—Kaname, amor, mi celo se adelanto.

Kaname miró a su omega salir corriendo, pero tampoco podía ignorar el celo de la chica que compartía su cama.

Kaname simplemente hizo lo que cualquier alfa hubiera hecho, aplacar su deseo carnal con la chica.

Ya después vería la manera de llevar a su omega a su mansión y a su cama.


End file.
